Lo que hubiese pasado si Hinata hubiera ido a buscar a Sasuke
by Rahena
Summary: parcial AU pues no encuentran a Sasuke como en el anime. Básicamente es lo que hubiera pasado si ademas de Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura hubiera ido también Hinata a buscarlo. Horror de sumary entiendanlo es el primero XD. One-Shot


**Lo que hubiera pasado si Hinata hubiese ido a buscar a****Sasuke **

Llevaban tres días buscando la guarida de Orochimaru, pero ni con el byakugan de Hinata eran capaces de localizarlo.

Hacía una semana que partieron de Konoha en su busca por un soplo de un informante de la zona, así que partieron de inmediato hacia allá.

Tras interrogar a un par de esbirros, localizaron la guarida y se dispusieron a marchar. Dos horas después el último ninja del sonido caía y tan solo unas puertas los separaban de él. Jiraiya, Sakura y Naruto entraron y Hinata se quedo fuera haciendo guardia. Encontraron a Sasuke de espaldas a ellos tranquilamente mirando por una ventana.

-Sasuke al fin te encontramos, dattebayo-dijo con alegría Naruto.

-tan solo porque quería dejar las cosas claras-se giró con una expresión imperturbable-no voy a volver, necesito hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a Itachi.

-vamos Sasuke-teme, no digas tonterías puedes hacer eso en la aldea.

Mientras tanto cierta pelirrosa lo miraba con deseo pero no decía nada, y nadie lo prestaba atención.

-no tengo nada por lo que volver- dijo fríamente, pero sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo, sí tenía una razón para volver, de hecho, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido y se encontraba detrás de esas puertas, pero la venganza lo cegaba y no quería arrastrarla con él a la oscuridad.

**Con Hinata…**

Llevaban unos diez minutos dentro, ella quería entrar pero debía asegurarse de que nadie atacase por sorpresa, el plan no debía fracasar, y aunque deseara verlo sabia que ya habría tiempo cuando regresaran, cuando todos regresaran. Su byakugan la distrajo de sus pensamientos, detectó varios chacras acercándose. Tenía que avisarlos, así que se dirigió a la puerta y entró.

Cuando la puerta se abrió todos se quedaron en silencio, y Hinata habló

-c-c-cinc-co ch-h-hacras-s-s s-s-e a-aceran desd-de el o-oeste, deb-b-bemos-s-s d-darnos pr-risa N-naruto-Kun-anunció

Le había ignorado por completo, ni si quiera le había mirado. Vale, podía entender porque lo había hecho, el mismo antes de partir le dijo que no lo siguiera, que ella estaba muerta para él y que esperaba que él para ella también lo estuviera, pero solo lo hizo porque sabía que si ella le pedía que regresara lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces, y eso no podía pasar, por el bien de ambos, pero le dolió, Kami sabe cómo le dolió que le hiciera caso. Y no solo eso, sino que encima llamaba al dobe _"Naruto-Kun" _como que Naruto-Kun, ¿desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?, tan solo hacia un mes desde que se fue, ¿qué podría pasar si tardaba años en volver?, no quería imaginárselo, pero las imágenes fueron llegando a su mente sin permiso, Naruto y ella cada vez mas amigos y como no, el se daría cuenta de que ella era perfecta, y como no enamorarse de ella siendo tan dulce, cariñosa, amable, hermosa, tímida, tierna, con esos sonrojos que desarmarían a cualquiera con ojos en la cara, y sus ojos, blancos con destellos lavanda cuando decidía algo y se proponía conseguirlo, que además dejaba leer todas sus emociones y pensamientos cuando los mirabas fijamente, y con el tiempo, sin el por medio, la acabaría conquistando y se entonces ella le presentaría a su padre y luego tras pelear por su amor se casarían y tendrían hijos y y y…. ¡NO! de ninguna manera iba a permitir eso, por encima de su cadáver se quedaría con ella, ella era suya y de nadie más, siempre lo había sido desde que sus padres los presentaron , y siempre lo seria, no por nada su padre pactó con el Hyuga que cuando cumplieran 18 años se casarían. Le había costado mucho convencerlo, ya que el idiota de Itachi no paraba de entrometerse diciendo que era demasiado pequeño para saber lo que quería, baka, lo tenía perfectamente claro desde que la vio entrar por la puerta de su casa, y tomo la decisión cuando ella le saludo tímidamente y roja como un tomate desde la espalda de su primo Neji, así que no, jamás lo permitiría, y si para eso tenía que volver lo haría, debía asegurarse de que ese dobe no se entrometiera con lo que era suyo. Pero la voz chillona del imbécil que pretendía quitársela, lo saco de sus pensamientos y su semblante paso de imperturbable a furioso.

-Claro-dijo con una risa forzada y rascándose la nunca-solo falta que el teme diga que si para poder marcharnos, Hina-chan – _Hina-chan, Hina-chan _se había atrevido a llamarla así, esto iba más rápido de lo que pensaba, tenía que volver y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-Nos vamos- dijo tan de repente y tan furioso que todos se sobresaltaron, pero él no se inmutó, y cogiendo a Hinata en brazo y cargándosela al hombro salió de la habitación dejando a todos con la boca abierta- hmp, es que acaso no piensan venir- dijo girándose un instante para luego seguir sin fijarse en si lo seguían o no.

Por su parte Hinata estaba como poco sorprendida, no entendía que pasaba, antes de irse le decía que estaba muerta para él y hace ni un minuto se la llevaba como si nada como un saco de patatas, pero una cosa es que le sorprendiera y otra muy distinta el que no le gustara el cambio, pues aunque rudo por lo menos notaba su existencia, y eso que tenía ganado para cuando llegaran a casa.

A todo esto, los seguían un rubio, sorprendido, alegre y confuso, muy confuso, porque Sasuke no era de los de cambiar de opinión así como así en un segundo, pero sobretodo alegre. Una pelirrosa que también alegre por su vuelta pero a la vez triste porque si se había dado cuenta del motivo del cambio tan repentino, y sorprendida de que hubiese sido ella el motivo de su corazón roto. Y un viejo que aunque sabía lo que había pasado aun le costaba procesar la información, y se preguntaba _¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese llegado a acompañarlos la pequeña y tímida Hyuga?_

**Fin**


End file.
